Wammys in france
by Wooly Pig Socks
Summary: Wammys house goes on a trip to Euro disney, oddness and OOCness ensue. will be Yaoi, MattxMello and LxLight. rated T, just to be safe.
1. A lecture from Roger

"What have you got there mells?" Matt asked, looking over the blondes shoulder. Mello has just returned from Nears 'base', looking pleased.

"Just a picture..." Mello attempted to hide the photo of him from his time at Wammys house, feeling embarrassed; he hated pictures of himself from when he was young. Matt dodged around him and managed to grab the photo.

"Aww, Mells, you look so cute there!" Mello winced, he hated being called cute. "This was from Wammys wasn't it? Damn, I miss our days there. It was so, innocent..." Matt trailed off, reminiscing about their youth.

"Can you remember when we went on that big trip to France? That was fun." Mello grinned, he certainly could remember.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~6 Years earlier~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Wammys was in uproar, clothes, toys and various other possessions were flying everywhere, all because the kids at Wammys house were going to France! The orphans were all excited; most of them had never been abroad before and what's more, they were going to DISNEYLAND!

Roger sat in his office, massaging his temples; the orphans were giving them one hell of a headache. **Who the hell decided that the orphans could be trusted on holiday? Especially in a foreign country! Thank goodness they are all fluent in French; it would be a nightmare otherwise. **He thought to himself while he was waiting for two particular orphans to come to his office; he needed to make sure that they weren't going to show him up _too_ much.

"Come ON Matt! The sooner we get Rogers lecture out of the way the sooner we can finish packing!"

"Jeez Mells, chill out, we're not going 'til, like, 3am. There's plenty of time." Matt replied, dragging his feet along behind the blonde. Mello sighed, annoyed with Matt's lack of enthusiasm, grabbed the gamers arm and dragged him to Rogers's office. Mello pounded on Rogers's office door and waited impatiently, he needed to go to the sweet shop and stock up on chocolate before the trip.

"Come in" Roger called tiredly; Mello shoved the door open and dragged Matt in with him.

"What is it Roger? We're packing." Mello asked, somewhat rudely. He had little patience with Roger at the best of times and even less when over excited.

"Matt, Mello, as you know this trip is very exciting, but before we leave tomorrow morning, I need you to promise me that you won't misbehave. You are representing Wammys and you can't let us down." Matt and Mello rolled their eyes; they had been given this lecture every time the Wammys kids went anywhere, they could almost recite it by now.

"Yes Roger, we promise, can we go back to packing now? Matt hasn't even started yet." Mello asked, growing more and more impatient by the minute.

"wait a moment Mello, there is something else, but we must wait for Near" Mello merely grunted, knowing that if he let his annoyance get the better of him he wouldn't be allowed to go to Disneyland with the rest of the orphans. Instead, he went over to Matt and began watching the boy on his video game. The Door opened quietly and Near walked into the room.

"Ah, Near, there you are."

"What is it that you want Roger?" "I wish for you three to know that L shall be accompanying us to Disneyland." The three orphans' heads snapped up.

"L's coming? Huh? Why?" Matt asked, thoroughly confused, his attention turned to Roger and for once, not on his game.

"L feels that he doesn't spend enough time with you. However, he is bringing someone with him..." "Oh, is Watari coming with us then?" Mello asked. "Well, yes, but he is bringing someone else also. You must be aware of the Kira case?" they nodded. "Well, L has chained himself to his number one suspect, in order to monitor him. However, because this trip has been planned for so long, L doesn't want to break his commitment to us, so he has instead bought the suspect with him." the orphans were silent, until Mello spoke up.

"So, L has decided to bring a possible mass murder murderer on holiday with us? He must really like us."

* * *

**the other chapters will be better, i promise. reveiws are fun :)**


	2. A moment with L and Light

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, or disneyland.  
**

* * *

L, number one detective in Japan and Light Yagami, prime suspect in the Kira case, stood inside a room next to Rogers's office. They had been told to wait there while Roger informed a select number of orphans of L's presence and that he had bought Light along with him. While they waited Light began to moan.

"Urgh, L, remind me why I had to come on holiday with you and a load of brats?"

"Because, Light-kun before the Kira case started, I had promised Roger that I would join him and the other orphans on holiday." L explained.

"Yes, but why did _I _have to come?" L sighed, Light was being melodramatic again.

"Because Light-kun, we _are_ chained together and I can't leave you unmonitored in Japan."

"You didn't need to leave me unmonitored; you could have chained me to someone else!"

"Light-kun, do you really want to be chained to Matsuda for a week?" Lights eyes widened, that would be torture.

"Well then, I guess that going on holiday with you isn't too bad." L laughed, it was an odd sound which was rarely heard, but made Light start laughing along with him. Soon the two of them were in stitches. L stopped laughing first and found himself slightly freaked out by Lights laugh, it was almost unnaturally insane.

"You know Light-kun, you have a very...unique laugh" Light immediately stopped laughing and frowned slightly.

"I hate my laugh; I sound like a psychotic murderer clown on helium." L smiled, Light was such a drama queen, besides, he'd had to deal with a murderer who liked to dress as a clown before and he didn't sound like that at all.

"Light, you shouldn't freak out about it, besides...it's sorta cute."

"You're just saying that to shut me up!" Light accused, half smiling, he often found it impossible to be mad at the panda man, he was too sweet.

"Maybe..." L smiled back at Light, the two of them found themselves grinning at each other, until Light finally leaned in and began to kiss L passionately. Of course, as soon as they did that the door opened and Roger, Near, Matt and Mello walked in. L and Light quickly broke apart.

"Lemme guess, it's not what it looks like." Mello assumed.

"Erm, actually little girl it's exactly what it looks like" Light said, not realising his mistake. L quickly jumped in front of Light,

"Light-kun, Mello's a boy." L whispered furiously into Lights ear.

"Oh, but his hair and the way he's dressed... are you sure?"

"Hey, pretty boy, do you wanna stop talking about me?" Light instantly shut up. In order to try and ease the tension L decided to speak up:

"Anyway... boys this is Light Yagami." The orphans instantly started laughing.

"WHAT?" Light yelled.

"Your name! It's so...funny!" Mello laughed.

"What's so funny about it?"

"Your surname backward is 'ImAGay" Matt giggled. Light went red, he hadn't realised that before.

"Well, your names aren't much better. I mean _Mello?_ You sound like you're a marshmallow addict, what are the others called, Choco? Jello?" Light sniggered.

"Actually ImAGay, I'm Matt." The redhead gamer said, "And that's Near."

"And I'm not a marshmallow addict." Mello added.

"No, Mells, you're a chocolate addict." Matt told him.

"I AM NOT AN ADDICT."


	3. The Eiffel tower

After 16 hours travelling Wammys house finally hit France and it was decided that they should have a tour round Paris before going to Disneyland. Roger thought that the Eiffel tower would be a good place to visit so they went to see the most well known landmark in France. While they queued for the lift, an odd French man wearing a 1930's style pilot's hat ran around, occasionally yelling "MAAARIAAA" and running at people.

"That guy needs help..." Mello observed.

"He ain't exactly normal is he?" Matt agreed.

"Now, boys, you shouldn't judge people for what they run around yelling." L admonished.

"Yeah, like with L, if I judged him solely on his habit of yelling percentages I would have had him locked up in a mental home a _long _time ago, but I didn't. I put up with it and discovered he was actually a very nice young man." Light said cheerfully.

"Up 5.4%." L said.

"What! Why?"

"For comparing me with that retard over there! I don't just randomly yell percentages for no reason!"

"It was to teach the kids a lesson on morality!"

"Well it obviously didn't work did it? You've just made yourself sound like an ass! Also, you can't talk about judging others, can you Kira?!"

"I AM NOT KIRA." The two carried on yelling at each other for some time. In the end Mello got fed up.

"OH MY WONKA SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU; YOU ARE GIVING ME A FREAKIN HEADACHE HERE." L and Light instantly shut up.

"Thank you, now if either of you start arguing I WILL PUSH YOU OFF THE TOP OF THE EIFFEL TOWER. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"Yes Mello." The two of them muttered.

"Good, now c'mon Matt, the lifts here." Mello said and dragged the gamer into the lift, L and Light following. No one had noticed Near sneak into the lift them.

When they reached the top of the Tower L and Light had made up again and were acting like lovesick teenagers.

"God's sake, you would have thought that being top detective and one of the most intelligent people in Japan they'd be a bit more restrained in front of kids, instead of more or less chewing each other's faces off all the time." Mello observed.

"Hmm," Matt mumbled in agreement.

"It's kinda sweet though."

"No, Light-kun! We can't do that here! There are kids!"

"Fine, I'll wait till we're at the hotel then." Light muttered.

"Matt, aren't we gonna be in the room next to them?"

"Erm, yeah..."

"Yeah, it's not that sweet anymore is it?"

"No it's not, if anything Mells, It's downright disturbing." Near, appearing from nowhere put his hand on Mello's arm.

"I feel so sorry for you two."


	4. Fall out boy vs Paloma Faith

**I might get killed by FOB fangirls/boys after this chapter, but oh well. I actually like them, I just picture Mello as an anti-FOB guy tbh. XP**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disneyland, Paloma Faith, Fall Out Boy or Death Note. If i owned any of them i'd be stinking rich.  
**

* * *

They had arrived at Disneyland late afternoon and they all got settled into their rooms, most took the opportunity to relax and unpack, except from Matt and Mello who spent their time taking it in turns to stand in L and Lights room and prevent any mentally scarring things to take place while the other children were still awake. However it soon came time for all the orphans to eat dinner and then go to bed. After what they had heard from L and Light in the Eiffel Tower Matt and Mello were somewhat reluctant to go to bed. Luckily Matt had had the brainwave of charging their mp3 players while they and they sat in their room with their head phones in and music on full blast in order to drown out the rather disturbing sounds coming from L and Lights room. However they soon both came upon songs that they liked and started loudly singing along.

"_A rose is blue and violets red, Say it isn't true, Don't tell me romance is dead, So wake up you sleepy head, All your dreams are just a kiss away..." _Mello sang.

"_Dance, Dance, We're falling apart to half time, Dance, Dance, And these are the lives you'd love to lead, Dance, this is the way they'd love, If they knew how misery loved me" _Matt sang. The two paused their music and looked at each other.

"Dude, seriously, _Fall Out Boy?" _

"Yeah, I like Fall Out Boy!"

"You _EMO!"_ Mello laughed.

"They're better than the crap you were listening to, what was that anyway?"

"Paloma Faith, It's actually quite good. Beats the shit out of Fall Out Boy."

"Yeah right, let me hear that." Mello passed Matt his mp3 and Matt began to listen to the music.

"Ok, it is quite good..." Matt admitted.

"HA!"

The next day the orphans were buzzing with excitement. Today they were actually going into Disneyland! They arrived early morning and were greeted with a parade of Disney characters all singing a peppy Disney song. Mello smiled, even him, with his tough guy image had a soft spot for Disney films.

"Hey Mells, what do you wanna do first?"

"Dunno, Lemme have a look at the map," Mello looked at the park map and finally decided on 'Alice's curious labyrinth'

"Sounds cool, let's go."

Behind them Light heard them, he thought that there was something going on between Matt and Mello and so had decided to keep an eye on them.

"Hey, L, let's go to Alice's curious labyrinth."


	5. Yaoi in a maze

'err, Mells, I think we're lost...'

'of course we're not lost Matt, like i'd ever get us lost.' Matt rolled his eyes, Mello was so full of himself sometimes. They'd decicded to go in the Alice In Wonderland Maze and Mello was enjoying trying to lead the way.

'C'mon Matt, lets go this way!' Mello said and grabbed Matt's arm. He was almost skipping, he loved challenges like this. Matt rolled his eyes once again. It really was an odd sight, a slightly feminie looking teenage boy, holding a bar of chocolate, skipping while dragging another boy, who was wearing goggles and wouldn't let go of his gameboy, through a maze.

Slightly behind them L, Light and Near spyed on the two boys.

'Remind me why i'm here again? I did have plans for today, you know.' Near said.

'What, playing with you're toys all day? Nah kid, this is more exciting.' Light answered.

'actually I-'

'sush, sush! Look, the magic might happen any minute!'

'Magic Light-kun?'

'The yaoi L, the yaoi.'

There was a mini display in the maze, which Mello athletically leaped over, dragging Matt with him. However, Matt wasn't as athletic as Mello and tripped, he fell onto Mello and they ended up in a heap on the ground. Matt quicly rolled off of Mello and stood up, only to roar with pain and fall back down.

'Shit, Matt, are you ok?'

'Of course i'm not bloody ok! I've done my freakin ankle in!' Mello examined Matts ankle, touching it lightly.

'I don't think you've broken it, you've probably just sprained it a bit. It should be ok after a while, but c'mon, lets get out of this bloody maze.' Mello stood and pulled Matt up with him, Matt winced and leaned on Mello heavily, limping badly. He pulled his goggles down and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. After seeing Matts pain Mello decided to find a bench for them to rest on.

'aww, look, they've got their arms around eachother.' Light gushed.

'actually Light, i think you'll find that Matt's hurt his ankle and is leaning on Mello for support.' Near pointed out.

'It's cuter the way i saw it.' Light huffed.

'Well I found it disturbing.' Near observed.

'I preferred Light-kuns idea, it is indeed cuter.'

'See, L loves me!'

'Yes i do Light-kun' L beamed and the two of them began kissing while Near pretended not to know them.

'Shit, Matt, sorry, this is all my fault.'

'Mells, how is me being a clumsy bastard your fault?'

'If I hadn't made you come in the maze with me, you wouldn't have tripped and hurt yourself...' Mello said, looking guilty.

'Mells, I wanted to do the maze too you know, so it ain't your fault at all.'

'if i hadn't dragged you rou-'

'Mells, shut up.'

'fine...' Mello sulked.

'aww, c'mon Mells cheer up! We're at disneyland for god's sake! Once my ankles better and we're out of the maze we'll go on It's A Small World, maybe we can get L and Light to come with us too.' Mello's face lit up.

'It'll be fun trying to find them, by the way they've been acting they've probably been done for indecent sexual acts on rides.'

Matt laughed at this, then thought about what Mello had said and shivered.

'actually, that's a slightly disturbing mental image...' Mellos eyes widened and he began to gag slightly on his chocolate.

'Matt, do you wanna know the worst part?'

'go on...'

'Near's with them...'

Matt looked as if he was about to be sick.

'aww, c'mon. We're not _that _bad.' Light protested.

'And i certainly would never have a threesome with you two. I have standards.' Near announced.

'On a ride? that would be difficult...' L pointed out.

'Although I _do _want to go on It's A Small World. It seems so kawaii!'

'We'll wait until their out of the maze and go on it with them then, Light-kun.'

'I think i'll pass, I don't really want a migrane today.' Near decided.

'Mells, I think I can walk now...' Matt said, hesistantly getting up. Mello stood up with him and Matt gingerly put weight on his ankle, he winced slightly and Mello grabbed his arm.

'Chill Mells, It'll be fine, lemme just walk around a bit.'

'Fine, but i'm still not letting go of you, I know what your like.' Matt began hobbling round and soon they were off again, trying to get out of the maze, Mello still refusing to let go of Matt. When they got to the centre of the maze there was a castle, which you could climb up and stand in the turrets of. Matt dragged Mello up there and they stood, looking at the maze and the park, neither of them realising that they were holding hands.

'Isn't it pretty Mells?'

'It just looks like hedges to me...' Mello commented, looking at the maze.

'Not that, the castle.'

'oh...' Mello looked up at the castle and nodded his head. 'It is vey pretty.'

'Like in a fairy tale.' Matt sighed.

'Romantic as hell too...' Mello accidentaly added.

'Hell yeah it is.' Matt smiled, blushing slightly. Mello went bright red and noticed something.

'Matt...'

'hmm?'

'how long have we been holding hands?'

'huh? Oh i hadn't noticed...'

'me neither, it just felt, like, erm...'

'natural?'

'yeah, natural.'

'it could just be we're such good friends...' Matt suggested.

'Or it could be something more, i suppose...' mello added

'It could mean something more...' Matt agreed. As soon as the word left his mouth Mello leaned in and kissed the gamer, wrapping his arms around him. Matt kissed him back and once they broke the kiss they stayed in their embrace. Matt looked Mello in the eyes and said:

'well, i guess it did mean something more then...'

* * *

**Decided to write this down here for once, just to be a little bit different. N'aww, so far this is my favourite fanfic i've ever written. Plus, jeesh, 3 new chapters in one day...gosh I'm sad... oh well.**

**Just want to say thank you to my lovely reviewers :) I love you guys.**

**Also, I still don't own anything. **

**Except a couple of the events in this fic, as a few actually happened (not the yaoi) when i went to France and Disneyland with school, like the guy who went round yelling MAAARRIIAAA that i mentioned a few chapters ago. He was freakin scary.  
**


	6. Mattyboys boredom

"AHA! I KNEW IT!" Light yelled, jumping out from his hiding place, dragging L and Near with him.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Mello screamed.

"WERE YOU SPYING ON US? YOU _PERVERT!_" Matt yelled.

"I told you this would happen..." Near said quietly.

"Shut up Near. I wasn't spying as such, more... observing...In a bush..."

"Yeah, right, you weirdo Light. No wonder L thinks you're Kira." Mello hissed. Light gasped slightly and glared at Mello. Matt, wanting to stick up for Mello glared at Light, and L, in an attempt to stick up for Light glared at Matt. Soon they were all glaring at each other and looked as if blood was about to be shed. Near, not wanting to be held responsible if a fight broke out decided to try and calm the group out.

"Stop it already! Look, Light, you _were_ spying on them. Mello, that was low, even for you. Matt, L, I know you want to stick up for the others, _but this isn't your fight. _NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP ALL OF YOU BEFORE I GET ROGER ON YOUR ASSES!_"_

The group looked at Near in shock, it was rare that he spoke, let alone yelled.

"Woah... where'd _THAT_ come from?" Mello asked, slightly in shock.

"I didn't want to be the one that got yelled at by Roger for letting you kill each other."

"Fair enough... anyway, It's A Small World anyone?" Light suggested.

"Oh HELL YES!" L yelled and began running towards the ride, "C'mon, let's go!" Light smiled, over excited L was too cute for words.

"Hey, we're coming too!" Mello yelled, grabbing Matt and running after L and Light.

"I don't think I'm gonna bother..." Near said and walked in the opposite direction.

While they were queuing the theme tune to It's A Small World was playing, now if you haven't heard it, it is an irritatingly cute tune, which gets in your head very easily. By the time they had gotten on the 'boat' all four of them were humming the tune. Matt and Mello sat in the front and L and Light were behind them. Behind L and Light was a old French woman with her granddaughter, looking disapproving of the two gay couples. The Boat moved at a very slow pace and Matt started getting bored, he started to take his gameboy out of his pocket but was stopped by Mello.

"Dude, you wanted to come on this ride, you can't play your game all the way through it!"

"I wasn't going to play the _whole _way round, just until we get to the good bit. I'm freaking bored!" Mello rolled his eyes and kissed the gamer, once they broke apart Mello turned to him and said,

"Still bored Matty-boy?" Matt simply smiled and began kissing Mello again.

"Oh my days it's so KAWAII!" Light yelled behind them. Without breaking their kiss the two boys simultaneously flipped him the finger.

* * *

**It's short again, sorry.**

**I still don't own anything**

**and sorry bout Nears OOCness...  
**


	7. Dancing on It's A Small World

"Matt, Mello, you're offending French people." Near, randomly appearing said. Light screamed.

"AHH! WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU COME FROM?" he yelled.

"I was bored and snuck on while no one was looking." Light looked at him oddly.

"Since when did you become a ninja?" Near gave Light a 'Oh My Days You've Lost Your Mind' look.

"Only ninjas have that kind of stealth to sneak onto rides." Light explained.

"Light-kun, you're talking out of your backside again." L stated. Matt and Mello began sniggering while Light sulked.

"Guys! Guys! Shut up! We're almost inside!" Matt squealed. Mello laughed at his eagerness.

"Matt you sound like a small child!" Matt stuck his tongue out at Mello, who just laughed playfully.

"Aww, isn't it cute L?" Light sighed, resting his head on L's shoulder.

"Sure is." L replied and put his arm around Light. Meanwhile the French woman behind them glares increased, She coughed and Light turned around. She began yelling at them in French.

"Erm, L, Help? I don't know French..."

"She said: 'we're a disgrace, there are children here and we are playing a part in their mental downfall, also that we shouldn't have been allowed to look after the children as we have obviously polluted them. Also she wants to know where their mothers are and whether or not they approve of this." Light looked at her disbelievingly.

"Let me talk to her." Matt said. L and light leaned out of the way and Matt turned to the woman. He began to speak to her in French. "Excusez-moi Madame, we're sorry to offend you, we didn't intend to...you see we don't have mothers, we're orphans Madame, and we're here with our orphanage. Ryuzaki here is an old friend of ours who agreed to come with us to help out with looking after the kids."

"Why would he agree to that?" the French woman asked, looking doubtfully at L.

"He's an ex resident Madame." Mello butted in.

"Oh...right." The French woman said. "And his friend?"

"His partner Madame, they don't go anywhere without each other." Near told her.

"Right..." the French woman said and then shut up. Light sat there looking confused as they entered the main ride.

---

They entered the main ride and the song started up, it instantly annoyed Light and Mello, the grating voices of those childlike robots were giving them both headaches, however Matt and L loved it and started full out singing along. Mello and Light both gave them Kira styled glares, this actually had no effect on Matt and L who carried on regardless. Soon they were swaying and doing mini dance moves, which just embarrassed Light and Mello. In the end it took the two of the wrapping their arms around their boyfriends and kissing them just to shut them up. Near turned to the French woman.

"Sorry Madame."

"Urgh, thank them for shutting those two up." Near chuckled slightly and turned his attention back to the ride. Matt and L had shut up now and were gazing in wonder at the dancing people, soon Matt randomly said:

"Am I the only one seriously reminded of Axis Powers Hetalia here?" The others just looked at them, clueless of what Matt was going on about. Matt rolled his eyes and couldn't be bothered to explain. They carried on the ride until they came to the end.

"Hallelujah!" Light cried and jumped out of the boat, dragging L with him. The other three got out calmly and called goodbye to the French woman. Mello needed the toilet, so they hurried off to find one.

---

While Mello was in the toilet a girl around their age decided to start flirting with Matt, who just stood there looking slightly uncomfortable while the girl gabbled on.

"So what's your name anyway? I'm crystal."

"Matt."

"Cool, where you from?" She enquired.

"Winchester."

"Cool, I'm from Leicester; I'm here on a trip with school, what about you?"

"Trip with my orphanage."

"Aww, you're an orphan? Bless ya!" the girl cried and threw her arms around Matt. Of course, this was when Mello appeared.

"Ahem, Random girl? Would you mind stopping clinging to my boyfriend? You're not exactly his type." The girl quickly released Matt and Mello moved over and grabbed his hand.

"Oh, you're together then..." She said and went red. "I'll just be off then... see ya round Matt."

"Bye Crystal." Matt called. "She was nice." He said turning to a fuming Mello. "Chill out Mells."

"I will NOT 'chill out' she was putting the moves on you!"

"Don't tell me you were jealous Mells?"

"No, of course not!"

"Yes you were Mells."

"Ok, ok! Maybe a bit, but you'd be jealous too!"

"I would not."

"Would too. How about a competition? First one to make the other one admit they're jealous wins." Mello suggested.

"Fine then" Matt replied and the two shook hands. L and Light had just managed to find them and Light looked worried.

"Why do I get the feeling they're planning something... Not good?"

"Because Light-kun, Knowing them they probably are."

* * *

**I don't own anything, except the idea of Near being a Ninja**

**by the way, i don't know if anyone reading this will get Matt's Hetalia reference, but if you do, I have a point.**

**If you haven't heard of Axis powers Hetalia, google it, its actually amazing. :)**

**Thank you to my reveiwers! i love you guys!  
**


	8. Heart to Hearts and Guyliner

L and Light looked at Matt and Mello, slightly worried about the two boys. Light was concerned for their relationship, worried by the fact that they'd only been together about 3 days and they'd already had an argument. L however was more concerned about how their 'competition' was going to affect the other, blissfully unaware orphans. Light leaned over to L,

"I think we should do something about this." He whispered into L's ear.

"I agree Light-kun."

"We'll have to talk to them."

"We do."

"Right, you take Blondie, I'll talk to gamer boy." Light declared, striding off towards Matt, leaving L looking faintly confused.

---

"Hey there Matt, what's going on with Mello? Have you guys had an argument or something?"

"No we haven't ImAGay," Light winced.

"Don't call me that." Matt rolled his eyes.

"Right-o Raito." Light grimaced; he was beginning to dislike Matt.

"Dude, chill out, we're not fighting, we _always _do this. It's an excuse to try and mess with as many people heads as possible. Now, if you'll excuse me I'm in the middle of a level." Matt said, then went back to his game, leaving Light bewildered. On the other side of the room L was attempting to talk to Mello.

"Erm, hey there Mells." L said, feeling uncomfortable, he _really _wasn't good at heart to heart conversations, not even with Light.

"Oh hey L." Mello said, looking up from painting his nails. L shifted uncomfortably, feeling unsure. He mentally shook himself,_**get a grip L, you're the number one detective in the world, and yet you can't even talk to Mello? Get over it!**_He screamed at himself inside his head.

"So, Mells, Light's a bit worried about you and Matt, he seems to think that you've had an argument..."

"Nah, we're just having a little competition like always." L smiled, remembering Matt and Mello's 'competitions' they even held them when they were little.

"Just don't do anything that'll get you two banned from the country, Roger wouldn't be happy at all."

"We won't L, now; I need to finish my nails." L padded away, back to Light who was _still _looking bewildered.

"They're just playing a game, love, It's nothing to worry about." L smiled and squeezed Lights hand, Light smiled uncertainly back.

---

The four friends/lovers and Near decided to go on Pirates Of The Caribbean ride, In order to get the actual ride they had to walk through a dark mock cave, this instantly unnerved Light, who had a fear of the dark. Mello, however was in his element and once he discovered that Light was scared he instantly started to take the mickey out of him. After a while Light was terrified and clinging to L (who was secretly enjoying the experience) and had Matt sort out Mello. Near just watched them, a bored look on his face.

When they got on the ride Mello overheard a conversation going on behind him between 3 or 4 Englishmen.

"Whoa, Mate, look at her." One of them said.

"Jesus, she is FIT!" another agreed.

"You ain't got no chance mate; you need _class _for a girl like that." Another interjected.

"And you're saying that you have? Dream on Seb." 'Seb' rolled his eyes.

"You know she probably don't even speak English." At this Mello giggled and nudged Light, while the Englishmen thought that 'she' was giggling about what they'd said, when in fact Mello was asking to borrow Lights 'Guyliner' in order to make himself look even more like a girl. A plan how to win the competition against Matt began to form.

* * *

**Another short one, the next one should be longer hopefully.**

**odd question, does anyone else have songs that they _Have _to listen to when they write? 'cause I find I can only write when listening to certain music...**

**but oh well.**

**Sorry i took a while, I've just gone back to school and i feel ever so slightly dead tbh :/**

**but I should be able to update soon :)**

**Reveiws are always freakin' awesome.  
**


	9. Man Bags and devious plans

Light blushed, and then scowled at Mello. "I _don't _have 'guy liner' Mello, why the hell do you think that?"

"Dude, you have a makeup kit in your handbag."

"IT'S A MAN BAG, _**MAN BAG**_! AND THE MAKEUP KIT WAS _MISA'S _IDEA!"

Mello rolled his eyes.

"Sure it was. Now just give me the goddamn guy liner. And a mirror would be useful too." Light gave Mello a death glare, which Mello returned tenfold. Eventually admitting defeat Light handed Mello the guy liner and mirror, Mello then proceeded in applying the guy liner, making sure he looked a girly as possible.

"Mello-kun, you look like a girl." L observed.

"I think that's the point L, Mello must have some sort of plan." Near interjected. Mello merely smiled and tapped his nose, leaving the others to speculate over what was happening.

---

When Matt finally looked up from his gameboy he looked confused. _**Why the hell is Mells wearing eyeliner? And flirting with that guy? **_Realisation soon dawned. _**He must have a plan... this could be interesting. **_ Matt grabbed Mello's hand and dragged the boy close towards him.

"Eyeliner Mells? Seems like you've got a plan." He whispered into the blonde's ear.

"Maybe I do." Mello responded, smirking.

"By any chance does it involve making yourself look like a girl and tricking those 'tards behind us?"

"It could do..." Mello laughed, Matt knew him too well.

"Well then, don't do anything I wouldn't." Matt replied, giving Mello a cheeky wink.

"As if, but believe me, I _will _win this bet." Matt rolled his eyes at Mello's announcement, used to the Blonde's inferiority complex.

"We'll have to wait and see, you never know what I'll do Mells." Matt said cheekily, knowing full well this was going to annoy Mello. Besides, he wanted to see what exactly Mello was going to do, honestly, the bet didn't matter to him. Anyway, there was no way in hell Mello would make _him _jealous, was there?

* * *

**A/N: WAAH! I'm so sorry! I haven't been able to update due to evil teachers, laptop fails and my mum bodging herself (She's broken her wrist). I don't know when I'm updating again, i've got parents evening and shizz loads of hw at the mo. Sorry! plus i've been on a Hetalia high recently (everything I write turns to USUK yaoi!) but i'm more or less back on death note now. Thankyou for your patience and reveiws, I love you guys. See ya!**


End file.
